


Malia Who?

by actualgarbage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgarbage/pseuds/actualgarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous tumblr prompt "Lydia and Stiles (real Stiles) talk about Malia… and maybe Lydia kisses Stiles?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malia Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I actually wrote this quite a while back, and it was posted on the Stydiafanfics tumblr page, but never anywhere else, and it was under my old url on tumblr, so I thought I would post it here just because.

Lydia did not like Malia. She couldn’t help her distaste for this girl, given that she hadn’t proven herself trustworthy in any way to the pack. Or at least that’s the reason she was telling herself.

It was too hard not to notice the way the Malia had only warmed up to stiles; her loyalty waivered on all accounts unless it had to do with him.

Lydia was not jealous. Her mother raised her with the foundational truth that jealousy is unbecoming. She can recall being jealous of Susie Arnold in the second grade when Susie got an award from the principal for her outstanding conduct. Lydia had wanted that award more than anything. She came home and cried to her mother, who immediately told her to snap out of it. Lydia got over it, but not without making Susie pay for it first. Let’s just say that there was a series of incidents that all pointed to Susie’s “guilt”. Lydia did not get jealous. Envious though… that was technically different…right?

Regardless, Lydia had begun to build up an argument against Malia’s involvement in the pack since the day she joined it. For instance, the time she punched Stiles so hard he lost his balance and fell into Mrs. Martin’s rose bushes after a pack meeting, (The bushes still hadn’t quite made a recovery). There was also the time that she locked Kira and Lydia in Derek’s loft and they had to climb down the balcony. Or the time that she nearly clawed Scott’s face off. The list went on and on.

So by the time two months had passed, Lydia was fed up. The pack had just found Derek from 10 years ago in the Mexican ruins. They had been holed up in the loft for three days, having the supernatural beings rotate watch schedules while Lydia and Stiles tried to figure out how to fix it.

“Deaton said that maybe the Calaveras might know what was going on since it happened on their territory and all. Do you think it would be worth it to go back and ask for help?” Stiles was hunched over his laptop, sitting on the loft floor next to the couch where Lydia was poring over Aztec myths.

“Well I can see where he’s coming from but seeing as how last time I was there they tried to torture us, I say we steer clear.” Lydia was at a loss. Derek had no memory of what happened to him, only that Kate was behind it.

“Yeah, okay. That’s understandable.” He paused, looking confused. “I don’t know what to do. Maybe we could make one of those ads like you see. ‘Freaky werewolf! 26 or so years old! Looks like he’s 12! Dermatologists hate him!’ and hope for the best?”

Lydia laughed. “I think that’s the best idea we’ve had in three days.” She was having trouble statying awake. They’d been staring at books nonstop, and hadn’t found anything solid enough to act upon. She was getting restless. “Who’s on watch right now?” She asked him.

“Malia and Derek just took over from Scott and Kira. They went home for a few hours to shower and then grab food to bring back for us.” She flinched involuntarily when he said her name. He noticed. “Lydia, you can’t go on hating her forever. She’s making progress.”

“Oh, so progress means being abusive and not caring? What has she ever done for us, Stiles? I mean we all know she’s your make-out buddy or whatever, but what does she add to the pack?”

“You know we can’t just abandon her, Lydia. And that’s only been a few times, okay?  And it didn’t mean anything to me. I just want to be a friend to her.  At least I’m not sleeping with the enemy like you were with Aiden before he tried to shape up.”

Lydia sat up straight, tense at the mention of Aiden. He’d been dead for two months, but she still was having trouble dealing with all of the loss that they’d gone through.

“Lydia,” Stiles said softly. “Lydia, I  didn’t mean-“ He paused. “That was out of line.”

“No,” She said, trying to sound calm. “It’s okay.” It wasn’t.

Stiles wasn’t stupid though. He knew Lydia better than anyone else. “No, it isn’t. I shouldn’t have said that,” he replied, getting up from the floor and moving to sit on the couch with Lydia. “I just want you to like Malia, that’s all.”

“Why should I? She very obviously doesn’t care if I like her or not. She’d leave me for dead in a heartbeat even if I told her I loved her. She isn’t exactly a warm person, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Okay, well you aren’t wrong. But she doesn’t have anyone else. I feel bad for her.”

“Stiles. I don’t care. And it isn’t exactly like she’s been very nice to you, either. I think you have plenty of bruises to prove that. I mean I get that you’re a super compassionate person and all that, but I am not a nice person.  _I do not care_.”

“You are too a nice person. I mean,  _now_  you’re a nice person. You were kind of awful the first seven or eight years I knew you. But I liked you anyways. And I mean look at us now,” he tried.

“What are we now, Stiles? You liked me when I was mean and I ignored you. Now we’ve both changed so much and I’m pretty positive that I didn’t deserve it when you loved me so much. I still wouldn’t deserve it, but that’s obviously irrelevant because you’ve got Malia now.” She couldn’t help saying it. She was Lydia Martin. She wasn’t supposed to sound so weak and desperate. She started panicking. He wasn’t responding. She looked at her feet.

Stiles looked at her for a few seconds, his face changing from stoic to smirking. She hated that stupid little half-smile he did. She hated the way it made her feel even more. Then he started to laugh softly. She shot daggers at him. “What are you laughing at,” Lydia retorted, feeling stupid for being vulnerable. “I know we’re a little sleep deprived and all but I didn’t think it was that bad.”

“Well, Lydia, if I didn’t know better I’d say it sounds like you’re a bit jealous,” he dared. The lack of sleep really must have been affecting him. “I mean it isn’t like you’d need to be. I don’t like her like that. Not that you care. Because you don’t do jealous.”

Lydia’s heart stopped beating for a second. She felt like a secret agent who had just had their cover blown. Of course she was Jealous. Stiles was still smiling like he thought it was a joke. She knew she had to act right then. She turned to look at him and lied without hesitation “I’m Lydia Martin, I have no reason to be jealous.” Then she leaned in and kissed him before he could react to her words.

He was surprised, but soon realized what was happening and kissed her back, appreciating their second kiss even more than the one from the locker room months earlier. He turned his body more towards her and put his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. She moved her hand up to put around his neck, running her hands through his hair. She pulled away first, looking at him, waiting for him to say something. He looked at her and smiled, kissing her again.

“Malia who?” He managed to say between kisses. He pulled away again, looking puzzled, “And what do you mean ‘when I loved you so much’? that’s not past tense, Lydia. It never will be. You deserve love more than anyone I know.”


End file.
